1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a safety device for blocking, in case of a collision, the fuel line leading from the gas tank to the motor of an automobile, and particularly in the case of a pliable gas tank consisting of two elastomer shells fused together at their edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of containing the fuel of an automobile at the time of an accident has given rise to a number of partial solutions having to do with the gas cap, the nature of the tank itself, its placement in the vehicle, and the like. However there remains a great risk in case the fuel line breaks away, under certain conditions, from the gas tank. The latter is attached to the vehicle chassis at a location different from that holding the fuel line and deformations of the chassis produce stresses at the junction with the gas tank which may tend to pull the line away or drive it into the tank, thus allowing fuel to escape and burn.